Die Narben, die uns prägen
by SpellotapedSnidget
Summary: Es gibt in jedem Leben einen Moment in dem einem das Glück entgleitet. Die Frage ist: Werden wir jedes Mal aufstehen wenn wir fallen? Werden wir trotz der Narben, die unsere Seele bedecken, lernen ein glückliches Leben zu führen? Sammlung von One-Shots. Aktuell: Fred und George Weasley
1. Godric Gryffindor

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere, die zukünftig oder in dieser Geschichte auftreten gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen in ihrer Welt._

 _ **A/N:** Dies ist eine Sammlung von kurzen Geschichten, die mir durch den Kopf schießen. Wie der Titel vermuten lässt, versuche ich verschiedene Momente, die emotionale oder körperliche Narben hinterlassen, einzufangen. Daher sind die Geschichten eher traurig oder tragisch sind aber ich möchte mich auch an einigen lustigen, fluffigen Geschichten probieren – mal sehen wie das so läuft. Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über Kommentare zu meinen Geschichten oder meinem Schreibstil freuen und jegliche Tipps werden gerne angenommen!_

 _ **A/N:** Ich veröffentliche diese Sammlung auch auf Englisch. Daher werden manche der Geschichten ursprünglich auf Deutsch andere auf Englisch verfasst und später übersetzt. Das klappt leider nicht immer ganz so wie ich mir das vorstelle und auch hier würde ich mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge und Ideen freuen. (Wer Lust hat kann gerne raten welche Geschichte in welcher Sprache zuerst verfasst wurde)_

* * *

 **Godric Gryffindor**

* * *

Seine Hände waren immer noch zu Fäusten geballt. Wie aus der Ferne betrachtete er seine blutigen Fingerknöchel. Die Farbe schien seltsam gut zu seiner Kleidung zu passen. Die Verletzungen waren nicht tief, die Haut schlichtweg aufgeschürft, aber trotzdem kämpfte sich ein einzelner Blutstropfen frei von dem Bereich an seinem Zeigefinger. Er folgte der rubinroten Flüssigkeit mit den Augen während sie sich langsam einen Weg an seiner Hand entlangbahnte. Er fragte sich ob die Schwerkraft stark genug war den kleinen Tropfen bis ans andere Ende seiner Faust zu führen. Wie in Trance beobachtete er die Spur die sein Blut hinterließ bis die kleine Menge sich schließlich von seiner Hand löste und in die Tiefe fiel. Er spürte nichts als der Tropfen auf seinem Bein auftraf und obwohl er wusste wo er aufgekommen war konnte er kaum einen Unterschied auf seinem Gewand entdecken. Rot war schon immer seine Lieblingsfarbe gewesen.

Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?

Natürlich hatte er gemerkt wie sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen immer stärker auftürmte. Es war nicht der erste Streit gewesen, den sie geführt hatten. Aber an welchem Punkt hatten sich ihre Diskussionen in ernsthafte Kämpfe entwickelt? Wann hatten sich die Meinungsverschiedenheiten in unüberwindbare Ignoranz verwandelt? Wann hatten sie angefangen einander zu hassen?

Sie waren beste Freunde gewesen. Niemand hatte sie auseinander bringen können, in all der Zeit nicht. Ihre Unterschiede hatten sich immer perfekt ergänzt. Erst dadurch war es möglich gewesen dies alles hier zu erschaffen. Aber jetzt war er weg. Er hatte ihn allein gelassen oder hatte er selbst ihn weggeschickt? Es war nicht wichtig. Es war etwas Endgültiges in ihrem Streit gewesen, das er nicht leugnen konnte. Er wusste, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde.

Langsam erhob er sich und blickte zu der steinernen Wand, an der wage die blutigen Spuren seines Wutanfalls zu erkennen waren. Kurz überlegte er ob er sich bei dem Gebäude entschuldigen sollte. Natürlich war das ein dummer Gedanke. Nur weil sein Herz darin steckte bedeutete das nicht, dass Hogwarts eine Seele hatte.


	2. Dean Thomas

**Dean Thomas, 6. Schuljahr**

* * *

Er liebte sie oder zumindest kam es, verglichen mit dem was er bisher gefühlt hatte, Liebe am nächsten. Aber als er sie wieder dabei ertappte wie sie Harry anstarrte fiel sein Herz in die Gegend seines Magens.

Sie konnte ihm immer und immer wieder sagen, dass sie ihn nur als Freund mochte. Sie konnte ihm erneut erklären, dass er Ron's Freund war und somit so gut wie zur Familie gehörte. Er kaufte es ihr nicht ab.

Manchmal erwischte er sich dabei wie er sich wünschte, dass sie sich selbst glaubte. Dass sie ihm nicht _absichtlich_ wehtat. Aber konnte sie wirklich nicht bemerkt haben, dass sie über Harry's Witze lauter lachte als über die von irgendjemand anderem? Hatte sie wirklich nicht realisiert, dass sie ihn sooft anfasste wie es die Situation erlaubte? Dass sie verzweifelt seine Nähe suchte?

Er wusste nicht genau worauf er wartete. Definitiv nicht darauf, die beiden knutschend in der Ecke anzutreffen. Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen eh mehr gestritten als alles andere. Nicht nur über Harry. Es schien so als ob jedes Thema sie auf die Palme brachte.

Also warum konnte er sie nicht gehen lassen? Warum schmerzte ihn das Herz dermaßen bei dem Gedanken daran sie zu verlieren? Warum konnte er nicht zugeben, dass er das schon hatte?

Er zuckte leicht zusammen als sie ihm das Gesicht zuwandte. Das träumerische Lächeln mit dem sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen betrachtet hatte, hatte sich in eines von höflicher Gleichgültigkeit verwandelt.

Würde es wirklich mehr wehtun sie loszulassen als das?


	3. Theodore Nott

**Theodore Nott**

* * *

Malfoy Manor. Die Eingangstür des Eindruck schindenden Anwesens vor der Nase wartete er neben seinem Vater darauf, dass einer der bemitleidenswerten Hauselfen auf ihr Klopfen reagierte. Theo unterdrückte ein Seufzen als ihm unechtes Gelächter aus dem Saal entgegenwaberte. Eigentlich sollte es ihm mittlerweile egal sein. Solche großspurigen Feste besuchte er seit er denken konnte und ein ehrliches Wort wurde dort nur selten gesprochen. Andererseits bezweifelte der Junge, das solche Ereignisse auf eine andere Art zwischenfalllos über die Bühne gehen würden. Immerhin war das einzige Element, das die Leute in dem Raum nebenan verband ihre Reinblütigkeit. Oder die Behauptung dieser. Nichtsdestotrotz sehnte er sich nach einer echten, einer ehrlichen Interaktion. Ein Abend, an dem man nicht jedes seiner Worte fünfmal überdenken musste bevor man einen Tee wählt.

„Theodore! Sei nicht seltsam."

Der jüngere Nott zuckte unter dem Blick seines Vaters leicht zusammen. Es war eine Warnung. Theo wusste genau wie er den leisen Ton Nott Seniors zu verstehen hatte. Innerlich schalt er sich dafür seine Gedanken wandern gelassen zu haben. In dieser Gesellschaft sollte man nie einen zweifelhaften Eindruck hinterlassen. Er straffte seine Schultern als er durch den Torbogen in den großen Saal trat und begrüßte in all der Manier die er seit Kindertagen beigebracht bekommen hatte die Gastgeber der Veranstaltung.

Er war erleichtert, als Mrs. Malfoy ihn zu ihrem Sohn und den anderen Jugendlichen schickte. Es war nicht so, dass er deren Gesellschaft mehr genoss, aber jeder Meter, den er zwischen sich und seinen Vater bringen konnte nahm er dankbar an.

Als er sich durch den Saal schlängelte betrachtete er die Jugendlichen, auf die er zusteuerte. Die meisten von ihnen waren bereits in Hogwarts, viele von ihnen in seinem Jahrgang. Pansy lachte viel zu laut über einen Witz den Draco zum Besten gegeben hatte während Vincent und Gregory nur dumm grinsend hinter dem blonden Jungen standen. Blaise versuchte seinen Charme Daphne gegenüber spielen zu lassen. Ihre jüngere Schwester stand genervt daneben und schien alle zwei Sekunden die Augen zu verdrehen. Er kannte alle von ihnen seit seiner oder deren Geburt. Wenn man sich nur mit reinblütigen Zauberern umgab war die Auswahl begrenzt. Trotzdem kam ihm das Wort Freunde beim Anblick der Jugendlichen nur schwer über die Lippen. Aber er war schon immer der schräge Vogel der Gruppe gewesen. Seltsame Ansichten wie bedingungsloser Rückhalt bei einer Freundschaft passten hier einfach nicht ins Konzept. Zumindest nicht wenn dabei ein anderes Mitglied dieser Gesellschaft schlecht dastehen würde. Nach außen hin waren sie eine Front. Slytherins passten aufeinander auf. Das mussten sie auch. Sie waren das Feindbild der Schule.

„Hey Nott! Da bist du ja endlich!" rief Blaise Zabini als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war.

Schnell pflasterte sich der Angesprochene ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Es würde ihm nicht gut tun zu zeigen wie lächerlich er diese Aussage fand. Als ob irgendjemand ihn vermisst hatte.

„Tja, du weißt doch Blaise, das Beste kommt immer zum Schluss." Die Lappalie kam ihm mühelos über die Lippen. Er war der Spaßvogel der Gruppe. Es ließ ihn etwas weniger seltsam erscheinen.

Als er in den Kreis der Jugendlichen trat klopfte ihm Blaise kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken. Bei der Berührung zuckte er merklich zusammen und konnte nur unter größter Anstrengung ein Verziehen seines Gesichtes vermeiden. Natürlich hatten sie es trotzdem bemerkt. Es war eines dieser Geheimnisse, die jeder kannte aber niemand ansprach. Zu unbequem, zu tiefgründig für diese Gesellschaft. Aber mittlerweile erkannte er die Reaktionen um sich herum. Daphne, die schnell ein belangloses Gespräch anzufangen versuchte. Blaise, der die Augen abwandte und irgendwie hilflos nach einer Beschäftigung für seine Hand suchte. Und Draco, der seinen Blick für wenige Sekunden hielt, seine Kiefernmuskeln angespannt, seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie verzogen. Theodore sah den mörderischen Funken in seinen Augen aufblitzen bevor er sich wieder Pansy zuwandte. Mehr war nicht zu erwarten. Trauriger Weise konnte er das mit einer Bestimmtheit sagen, die nur durch jahrelange Erfahrung zustande kommen konnte.

Freundschaft war ein flüchtiger Begriff, ein biegsames Konzept. Zumindest hier. Wenn es darauf ankam blieb nichts als ein fahler Beigeschmack zurück. Genauso wie es auf seinem Rücken auch keine Narben geben würde. Eine Familie mit reinblütigem Namen wie Nott konnte sich kein Bild der Schwäche erlauben.


	4. Petunia Dursley

**Petunia Dursley**

* * *

Sie starrt es an. Lang und hart. Die schwarzen Worte sind wie Schnitte in dem weißen Papier.

Sie starrt es an. Sie starrt es an und doch sieht sie es nicht. Versteht es nicht. Glaubt es nicht.

Ihre Augen beginnen zu tränen und sie merkt, dass sie vergessen hat zu blinzeln. Ihr Verstand interessiert sich für die Art und Weise wie die Buchstaben zusammenlaufen und dunkle Flecken bilden, grau-schwarze Wolken auf dem vorsichtig ausgelegten Papier.

Dann blinzelt sie und die Schärfe ist zurück. Die Ordnung ist zurück. Worte auf flachausgebreitetem Papier. Gedankenverloren streicht sie mit ihren Händen über es, glättet die Falten, die es gar nicht gibt. Sie richtet das Papier parallel zu den Tischkanten aus und misst dabei vorsichtig den sichtbaren Bereich des Holzes zwischen dem Weiß und der Luft ab.

Sie atmet nicht stoßweise, ihr Herz schlägt nicht schneller und ihre Hände zittern nicht. Ihre Augen sind ohne jegliche Tränen während sie den Brief erneut liest.

Er ist nicht sehr lang wenn man das Thema bedenkt. Ein Verrückter, ein Mörder, war auf freiem Fuß gewesen und ist jetzt auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Menschen sind gestorben. Seltsame Leute. _Solche_ Leute.

Sie versteht nicht warum ihr jemand von _ihnen_ berichtet. Sie hat nichts mit _denen_ zu tun. Erst bei dem letzten Abschnitt, ein kleiner Bereich, der aus zwölf Zeilen besteht, versteht sie es.

Es gibt kein Wort der Erklärung, keine Umstände oder Motive werden genannt. Es wird nicht von anderen Optionen gesprochen. Die Worte berichten ihr einfach von dem Tod von James und Lily Potter. Die Worte sagen ihr, dass sie sich um ihren Neffen kümmern muss. Ein Kind, das sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hat.

Der Brief endet mit Worten des Beileids. Ein Ausdruck, den man auf Karten in den meisten Läden finden kann.

So lernt Petunia Dursley von dem Tod ihrer Schwester. So lernt sie, dass sie nie wieder mit ihr reden wird, sie nie wieder lachen oder weinen hören wird. So lernt sie, dass es niemals eine Chance auf Versöhnung geben wird.

Ein Brief. Zwölf Zeilen.

Sie glättet es erneut und schneidet sich an dem dünnen Papier. Ein Stirnrunzeln schleicht sich in ihr Gesicht als sie den roten Fleck am linken Rand des Papiers bemerkt. Es ist ungleichmäßig. Egal wie oft sie mit den Händen über den Brief fährt, er kann einfach nicht mehr berichtigt werden.

Sie starrt auf es während sie das Papier über die Kerze hält. Sie starrt auf es bis es zu Asche zerfällt. Sie starrt auf es während ihrer Welt das gleiche widerfährt.


	5. Fred und George Weasley

_**A/N:** Meine erste nicht traurige/dramatische Geschichte. Bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt :)_

* * *

 **Fred and George Weasley (Alter: 8 Jahre)**

* * *

Fred balancierte vorsichtig auf dem Dach des alten Baumhauses während George den fast durchsichtigen Faden unter dem Handtuch befestigte.

„Ok Fred, du kannst den Beutel jetzt ans andere Ende binden."

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und die beiden Achtjährigen heckten gerade ihren neuen Streich aus. Heute würden ihre älteren Brüder von Hogwarts zurückkommen und bei dem schönen Wetter mit Sicherheit direkt in den kleinen Tümpel ein paar Meter weiter springen um sich abzukühlen. Wenn sie aber die Handtücher vom Haken nehmen würden, würden sie ihr blaues, bzw. ihr weißes, Wunder erleben.

George grinste bei dem Gedanken und schaute zu seinem Bruder hoch, der nun gefährlich weit über dem Baumhaus lehnte.

„Oi Fred, sei vorsichtig. Soll ich lieber raufkommen und dir helfen?"

„Ich habs gleich. Nur noch ein kleines Stückchen…"

Verschmitzt grinste Fred zu George herunter als er den Beutel an die Schnur gehakt hatte.

„Siehst du, gar kein Pro-AHH"

Das morsche Stück Geländer, an dem sich Fred mit nur noch einer Hand festgehalten hatte brach und George musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder in die Tiefe fiel. Der fuchtelte verzweifelt mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum und bekam wie durch ein Wunder ein Stück des Baumhauses zu fassen, an dem er mit seiner rechten Seite entlang schrammte. Zum Schluss plumpste er etwa einen Meter in den aufgehäuften Laubhaufen.

„Freddie! Alles in Ordnung?" George rannte so schnell zu seinem Bruder, dass er fast über ihn gestolpert wäre.

„Ja. Aua…" Fred berührte vorsichtig seine rechte Wange, an der ein tiefer Schnitt zu sehen war. Wie auf Kommando sahen die beiden Jungen nach oben und entdeckten den herausstehenden Nagel.

„Oje, das wird bestimmt eine Narbe geben. Mum wird das gar nicht gefallen."

„Eine Narbe? Aber George, dann kann uns ja jeder unterscheiden! Unsere ganzen Streiche…"

„-wie den alten Bertram im Dorf zu veräppeln oder-"

„-Tante Muriel Geschenke abzuluchsen!"

„Wir können Mum auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr machen."

Fred schaute seinen Bruder erschrocken an und flüsterte: „Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen, George."

Wieder schauten beide Jungen nach oben zu dem schicksalshaften Nagel.

„Okay, okay ich weiß was wir machen." Sagte George langsam und begann das Baumhaus hochzuklettern. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit einem Nagel und einem alten, angelaufenen Spiegel zurück.

„Hier!" George drückte Fred den Spiegel und den Nagel in die Hand. „Schau den Schnitt genau an aber vergiss nicht dass es spiegelverkehrt ist."

Fred schaute erstaunt auf die Sachen in seiner Hand und dann zu seinem Bruder, der seinen Blick entschlossen erwiderte. „Aber ich kann doch nicht…"

„Doch! Du musst! Wir werden immer eins sein, Freddie! Mach schnell." George schloss fest die Augen.

Kurz darauf öffneten die beiden Jungen die Küchentür.

„Da seid ihr ja, Fred, George. Eure Brüder sind gerade zurückgekommen. Ich wollte eigentlich Pfannkuchen machen aber ich finde einfach das Mehl nicht. Wisst ihr zufäll- oh Merlin."

Als Molly Weasley sich zu ihren Söhnen umdrehte und die blutigen Gesichter sah verlor sie alle Farbe. Sie eilte zu den Zwillingen und untersuchte die beiden vorsichtig.

„Was ist denn bloß passiert? Wo hab ich denn nur… Accio!"

Eine kleine Flasche flog in ihre Hand, die sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch stellte.

„Setzt euch, erstmal muss ich was sehen… Tergeo! Und jetzt schaut nach oben ihr zwei."

Tröpfchenweise träufelte Molly ihren Söhnen Diptam auf die Wunden. Sogleich schlossen sich die Schnitte.

Erstaunt befühlten Fred und George ihre heilen Gesichter.

„Wir sind aber auch-"

„bescheuert." Nickte Fred zustimmend während George ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

Plötzlich drang ein Schrei von draußen herein.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" murmelte Molly.

In dem Moment kamen Bill und Charlie herein, von oben bis unten mit Mehl bedeckt.

Alle Augenpaare fixierten die Zwillinge.

„Fred! George!"

„Wer sagt, dass _ich_ Fred bin?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Ein großes Dankeschön an „Guest" für die (der? das?) Review. Du hattest natürlich Recht: Petunia Dursley wurde zuerst in Englisch verfasst :)_

 _Irgendwelche Ideen zu den anderen Geschichten? Ich nehme auch gerne noch ein paar Anmerkungen und/oder Tipps entgegen :P_


End file.
